The Sailor's Tale
|tz = Late night, early morning |jumps = 0|falls = 9|teleportations = 1|u-turns = 0|teleportation = 1}} * This is the 6th hardest level, beating All About Us, but before The Spring Festival, The Chinese Garden, The Faded Original, The Legend of Assassin and The Racing. Soundtrack * The BPM is 190 from 0%- 48% * The BPM is 180 from 48%- 100%. * In 3/4 Time signature. Difficulty *There may be a lag at the start where the line falls off and cannot reach the red path. *It can be very hard to get to the first crown, because the path is obscured by the boxes. *From 22% to ~33%, you have to concentrate on the strings' rhythm before it fades out and maintain it. *The lag in both Android and iOS devices naturally makes the level even harder. *When the camera goes too close in the cube part, the camera can possibly stop moving, because it will report to you that you lost. *Once you clear the ship and descend, the level will become easier. *When it is near the end, you have to triple tap 3 times. It may catch you off-guard. *When the Kraken waves its tentacles, water droplets will appear on the screen for a brief moment, distracting your view. (This won't happen when you set your graphics to low) Difference between 2 devices iOS *The blackout is later than Android. *On the ship, when comes to the wood floor falling in the middle, the device would be more laggy than on Android. Android *The blackout is earlier when the cube falls out. Note for gems Strategy *Turn the quality down to reduce the chances of lag and special effects. *LISTEN to the violins. They are the key to guiding your path. *Maintain your tapping from 22% until the other ship collides into your current ship. If you lose your pattern, you will fail. *Recently with The Racing update guides were added to all levels(Excluding Racing) making this level much easier Gameplay Glitch Out of map glitch. Trivia *You are unable to see what's below the ship when the cannonballs destroy the planks. *The cube in the level icon moves diagonally and does a U-turn. *The Sailor's Tale is the second level to feature blackout teleportation. The first level was The Desert, the third level is The Christmas Eve, and the fourth level is The West. *Many of the props throughout the level interacts with the soundtrack, such the cannons shooting off. Even the Kraken joins in! *The beginning of the soundtrack sounds similarly to the music from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie franchise by Disney, and the second sounds like Hedwig's Theme from the Harry Potter franchise. *This is the third level in 3/4 time signature. **First being The Mountains followed by The Chinese Garden. Percentage Markers *The 10% marker is on a small box after the first blackout screen. *The 20% marker is on a barrel before the first crown. *The 30% marker is at the end of the ship deck. Right before the other ship collides with ship your line is on. *The 40% marker is on small box to the right of the part were the cannons start destroying the ship. It's kind of hard to see unless in widescreen. *The 50% marker is on a barrel in the at the end of the destroyed ship part. *The 60% marker is on a barrel peering from the water. *The 70% marker is on a wooden board. *The 80% marker sits on a rock to the left. *The 90% marker sits on a larger rock than 80% and 90% is larger in font size. Category:Levels Category:Epic levels Category:Very Hard levels Category:Night-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2017